Quand je serais grand …
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: je serais un jedi :p J’épouserais Draco, je porterais des habits sexy et je serais un Cadeau pour Umbre ! OS, UA, SLASH et Cadeau pour Umbre77


**Quand je serais grand…**

**Résumé** : (je serais un jedi p) j'épouserais Draco, je porterais des habits sexy et je serais un Cadeau pour Umbre !

**Rating** : R

**Couple** : à votre avis ?

**Genre** : UA, Cadeau, essai de guimauve. (j'en ferais plus jamais, jamais, jamais!)

**Cadeau à** : Umbre77

**Note** : Umbre voulait de la guimauve, j'ai essayé de lui en faire… c'est raté -.- et très nul !

**Bonne lecture quand même ! **

**OoOoO**

Un petit bébé gazouillait joyeusement dans son berceau, jouant avec ses petons. Il avait de grands yeux verts, une petite bouche rose et un buisson noir pour cheveux.

Un petit visage pointu et pâle se pencha au-dessus du berceau, sur la pointe des pieds, et plissa son nez aristocratique quand il vit le poupon qui n'était pour lui qu'un truc rose gigotant dans un joli pyjama rouge.

« Maman, je dois vraiment lui donner ? »

Draco Malfoy tenait dans sa menotte une fine chaîne d'or. Narcissa, qui parlait layette avec Lily Potter, la mère du petit bout se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

« Bien sûr chéri. Nous l'avons acheté pour lui. »

L'enfant de quatre ans ne comprenait par bien pourquoi on donnait à ce truc un objet aussi beau. C'est donc de mauvaise grâce qui le tendit au petit Harry. Celui-ci trouva le pendentif qui y pendait beaucoup plus intéressant que son pied gauche et s'en saisit pour le porter à sa bouche.

« Ehh ! Mais non ! Tu va t'étouffer sinon ! »

Draco lui arracha pratiquement des mains pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Cela ne plus pas du tout au bébé qui le fit rapidement savoir en commençant à pousser des cris perçants.

L'enfant, paniqué de se faire gronder parce celle qu'il devait appeler « tante Lily », essaya de le calmer en lui présentant le pendentif comme il l'aurait fait avec un bout de laine pour un chat.

Harry s'arrêta de chouiner mais se moqua totalement de l'objet brillant que l'on balançait sous ses yeux. Les petits doigts blancs étaient bien plus intéressants.

Il se remit à gazouiller allègrement en se saisissant d'un de ces doigts siiii passionnant. Autant dire que le blondinet était ravi !

« Eh ! Lâche mon doigt toi ! »

Mais le bébé le tenait fermement entre ses deux mains et l'observait avec attention. Ça devait être la 8ème merveille du monde.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec ses grands yeux forêt et sa petite bouille étonnée.

« Arrg ! Maman, il suce mon doigt ! »

**OoOoO**

**5 ans plus tard.**

Narcissa pleurait à chaudes larmes, un mouchoir plaqué sur la bouche, sanglotant.

« Tu comprends Lils, je ne peux par rester et _les_ voir ! »

La rousse hochait la tête grave, émue.

« C'est normal Cissa, c'est normal. Je te jure qu'ils ne l'emporteront par au paradis. »

Elle s'interrompit un moment puis se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

« Oh comme tu vas me manquer ! C'est si loin l'Amérique. Je maudis Lucius et Bellatrix de me séparer de ma meilleure amie.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Mais on gardera contact, je te le jure ! »

James, le mari de Lily, regardait la scène d'un œil ensommeillé se demandant pourquoi il avait du se lever à cinq heures du matin un dimanche pour voir Narcissa, anciennement Malfoy, faire ses adieux déchirants à sa femme.

Il se moquait pas mal de l'histoire de couple de la blonde et le fait que son Lucius de ex-mari l'est trompée avec sa propre sœur lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

Le petit Harry lui embêtait un Draco de neuf ans tout grognon. Sa mère l'avait levé pour qu'il puisse dire adieux à son ami et il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Dit Tato, quand tu revienda on ze maia hein ! »

Malgré ses cinq ans, le petit bonhomme avait de gros problème d'élocution.

« Je m'appelle Draco. DRA-CO. Et non je ne me marierai pas avec toi ! »

Les yeux du brun s'emplirent de larmes.

« Poquoi ? poquoi tu ve pas te maié ahec moua ! »

Draco lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Parce que tu ne seras pas un grand garçon. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sors pas avec plus jeunes que moi. »

Le jeune Malfoy était déjà un tombeur. Il était « sorti » avec plusieurs de ses camardes de classe et en avait éconduit une bonne dizaine.

Les lèvres du petit garçon se mirent à trembler en rythme alors que ses grands yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

L'enfant, mal à l'aise devant un tel regard, grogna.

« Arrête ! On dirait un chiot ! »

Une larme coula sur une pommette rosée et bombée. Le brun se mit à renifler doucement, frottant ses yeux de ses petits poings.

« T'es miant ! t'aime plus ! na ! »

Le petit cœur de Draco se serra et le blond ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure plus bébé. C'est évident que je t'épouserai quand je revendrai. Allez, sèche tes larmes. »

Harry leva vers lui son visage tout mouillé et demanda avec une moue adorable :

« Est vrai ?

- Oui ! Rien n'est plus vrai alors arrête de pleurer. »

Harry lui fit un sourire des plus éblouissant, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa d'un tout petit mini bécot.

Draco rougit pratiquement immédiatement.

« Fais pas ça ! S'écria t-il.

- Poquoi ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

- ça se fait pas !

- Méé papa et maman et le font bien !

- ça n'a rien à voir ! S'énerva le blond, toujours aussi rouge. »

Et puis l'heure de partir arriva et il fallut séparer Harry de Draco. Cela fut dur et il y eut des larmes et des cris.

« Ze ve pas ! Ze ve pas qui pate ! »

Étonnamment cela fit très mal à Draco de le voir pleurer.

Mais qui savait, ils se reverraient peut être un jour…

**OoOoO**

**13 ans plus tard**.

Le réveil sonna, strident. Un adolescent à la tête ébouriffée l'éteignît avec un grognement sourd. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se lever, s'habiller et aller à ce ÝDø×►½∟d1 de lycée. Là-bas il se ferait harceler par Weasley pour qu'il sorte _enfin_ avec lui.

La vie était si pathétique !

Harry souffla et parti en direction de la salle de bains. Rapidement il se débarrassa de son boxer et se glissa dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau fut rapidement réglée à une température chaude à la limite du brûlant. Il laissa ses muscles se décontracté, l'eau rigolant sur ses épaules puis le reste de son corps.

Son esprit voguait, encore retenu dans l'état comateux du sommeil. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le rêve qu'il avait fait.

C'était un rêve qui se répétait souvent et qui avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur.

Il était dans un parc, le soir et des lucioles l'entouraient. C'était un cadre féerique. Il aimait la brise qui portait des effluves de fleurs. Et cette lune, pleine qui l'observait.

Puis, quand un frisson de froid le prenait, l'autre apparaissait, le recouvrant de son manteau et le calant dans ses bras forts et accueillant.

Alors Harry se laissait aller dans ses bras, alangui, la tête reposant sur ce torse ferme et si bien dessiné.

L'homme lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurant de douce chose à l'oreille. Puis il lui prenait sa main gauche et y glissait un anneau d'argent à l'annulaire.

Harry regardait le bague avec étonnement un instant et puis lui sautait dessus, l'embrassant et répétant « oui, oui ! Je le veux ! » un sourire fou de bonheur accroché aux lèvres.

Cela finissait toujours en scène de sexe chaude et sensuelle sous un saule pleureur à même l'herbe grasse et humide de rosée.

Et à chaque foi qu'il jouissait, il criait le prénom de Draco.

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Voilà treize ans que Draco était parti en Amérique avec sa mère et il ne l'avait jamais revu. Pas une fois.

Ils tenaient une longue correspondance par lettre mais depuis deux mois, Draco ne lui en envoyait plus aussi régulièrement.

Cela faisait mal à Harry.

Il eut un sourire d'autodérision et se saisit de son gant et du savon pour se laver. Lentement il frotta son corps, la mousse coulant dessus. Quand il arriva à son sexe il soupira en voyant bien que la remémoration de son rêve ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

Il laissa tomber son gant sur le sol de la cabine alors que sa main s'occupait avec sensualité et lenteur de sa verge.

Il fit glisser son majeur sur son gland avec un certain sadisme. Son corps se cambra et sa main partit s'occuper de ses testicules.

Tout son sexe était douloureux et criait à la libération.

Ses gestes se firent plus pressés, plus dirigés. Sa main se coulait contre son érection, taquinant ses points sensibles, jouant avec son gland.

Puis les mouvements devinrent pratiquement fous. Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de sa main, des feulements de plaisir montaient de sa gorge.

Un doigt aventureux entrebâilla doucement ses fesses et vient s'insinuer subtilement dans son anus.

Cela lui causa un cri dans lequel la douleur et le plaisir ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Le rythme s'accrut. Ses râles se firent plus profonds. Ses yeux tournaient des leurs orbites.

Puis les étoiles arrivèrent et il jouit sous la sensation extraordinaire de son sexe sous le jet d'eau brûlante.

À bout de force et de souffle il se laissa tomber le long du mur.

Il avait encore crié **son** prénom.

**OoOoO**

Lily grogna devant ses fourneaux. Mais que faisait donc Harry ? Il allait encore être en retard.

Son fils était vraiment impossible. Il possédait un détachement fou, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Seules les lettres de Draco faisaient naître quelque chose dans ses grands yeux. Le problème était qu'elles étaient de plus en plus rares et que le moral du brun s'en ressentait.

La rousse ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire revenir un sourire sur les lèvres roses de son fils et ça l'attristait.

James aussi était inquiet. Il voyait bien que son fils souffrait mais qu'il n'osait pas en parler. Et puis il y avait ce rouquin qui le harcelait et qu'il repoussait à chaque fois.

Il n'aimait pas ce Weasley. Autant la famille était charmante autant lui était déplaisant. Il avait comme une passion folle pour Harry, une obsession malsaine. Non, décidément il ne lui plaisait pas.

Heureusement que Théodore Nott était là. C'était un bon garçon, le meilleur ami de Harry et il était toujours là pour lui.

Enfin, le bruit de course dans les escaliers se fit entendre et peu de temps après Harry surgit, ses lourds cheveux encore gorgés d'eau.

« B'jour ! »

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et se saisit de sa tranche de bacon. Lily fronça les sourcils et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Il t'en a fallu du temps ! J'espère qu'il reste de l'eau chaude pour ta sœur sinon elle va encore piquer une crise. »

Harry grogna.

« Elle n'a qu'à se lever plus tôt, c'est pas mon problème ! »

Le frère et la sœur s'entendaient très bien mais en journée. Le matin s'était toujours la guerre.

Carole était une lève tard et malgré ses treize ans une couche tard aussi. Il fallait dire qu'elle soufrait d'insomnie chronique et donc qu'elle passait la plupart de ses nuits à lire des romans d'horreur.

Elle descendait d'ailleurs de l'étage, encore toute endormie.

Elle salua la famille de la même façon que son frère et se vautra sur son siège sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et celui amusé de son père. Son frère lui était encore dans la lune.

Alors qu'elle se tartinait une épaisse tartine de marmelade amère Carole déclara, l'air de rien, à l'intention de son cher frère :

« Dis Harry, tu ne peux pas descendre ta voix d'un décibel quand tu rêve ? Pas que ça me dérange vraiment mais c'est assez épuisant de t'entendre crier presque toutes les nuits. Je me doute qu'il doit être beau ton Draco pour que tu fantasmes sur lui ainsi mais tout le monde n'a pas envie d'en profiter. »

Il était inutile de dire qu'Harry était… rouge. Il se leva précipitamment et se saisit de son sac de cour.

« Je vous laisse, je vais être en retard ! »

Et il partit aussi vite que Lucky Luke dégaine.

Carole avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Lily n'était pas vraiment ravie et James… et bien James se fendait la poire.

« Chérie, tu aurais pu être un peu plus subtile ! Lui dit sa mère avec réprobation.

- Moi et le tact ça fait mille. Et puis il fallait bien que je me venge un jour de ce qu'il m'a fait subir lors de mes 5 ans !

- Ca date ma puce ! »

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son père.

« Et alors ? Le choc psychologique est encore présent. Et puis il a eut de la chance, j'aurais pu lui faire devant Weasley et là il se serait pris la honte de sa vie et subirait avec une intensité encore plus forte le harcèlement de ce malade. »

Elle se leva, digne, alors que son père pouffait et que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel.

**OoOoO**

Harry était énervé. Harry avait envie de tout casser. Il avait enfin fini sa journée, qui avait été pourrie comme il l'avait prévu.

Il fallait dire que commencer avec la vengeance basse et infantile de sa sœur promettait une bonne suite.

Comme d'habitude Weasley l'avait harcelé. Comme d'habitude il s'était fritté avec ce con de Thomas et comme d'habitude il avait dû subir les remontrances de son cher directeur, Severus Snape.

Quand il arriva enfin devant chez lui il remarqua une grosse voiture devant la porte de son garage. Il haussa un sourcil, surprit, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Il balança son sac à bandoulière dans l'entrée et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine pour y épuiser la resserve de biscuit. Il vida donc le bocal qui contenait les cookies dans une panière et se servit d'une canette de bière.

Il savait que sa mère désapprouverait totalement mais il s'en contre fichait. Il était majeur, vacciné et c'était elle qui cuisinait les gâteaux et faisait les courses. Elle devait donc s'en prendre à elle.

Ce ne fut qu'en passant devant le séjour qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient de la visite. C'était facile à savoir, sa mère prenait un ton de groupie décérébrée que se soit avec ses amies ou personne du sexe dominant.

Il grogna de dégoût. Heureusement que son père rentrait tard.

Alors qu'il commençait son ascension vers sa tanière, une voix gloussante et emplie de minauderies se fit entendre.

« Harryyy chérriii ! Vient vite nous rejoindre ! Tu vas avoir une surprise. »

Pouvait-on lui dire pourquoi sa mère se comportait toujours comme une cruche quand elle recevait et que c'est lui qui devait en pâtir. Enfin pas vraiment. Un jour elle avait forcé Carole à porter une horrible chose froufroutante qu'elle avait osé appeler jupe et James avait du porter un nœud papion ma-gni-fi-que.

Il se força à répondre, par respect pour la personne présent et pour avoir le plaisir de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, enfin, après un si lonngggue et pénible journée.

« Maman je n'ai plus cinq ans, je ne suis pas fan de surprise et surtout j'aimerais que tu me foute la paix quand je rentre du lycée sans dire « Bonnnssoiiir » parce que ça veut dire que j'ai eu une journée de merde. D'avance merci ! »

Et il finit son avancée dans l'escalier non sans entendre :

« Excuse le, c'est le bac qui le met à ce point sur les nerfs. »

Et en plus de tout ça sa mère était mythomane.

Avant qui ne se terre dans sa chambre sa sœur sortit le bout de son nez et lui dit :

« Elle a voulu que je mette l'horreur que ma cousue mamie pour le dernier Noël en famille alors j'ai joué la carte « je me sennnssss malllll, si mallllllll » Elle n'a pas aimé et m'a puni dans ma chambre !

Le frère et la sœur se jetèrent un regard narquois.

« Tant qu'elle ne nous prive pas de désert ! »

Et c'est en riant qu'ils s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambres.

**OoOoO**

Lily parlait avec animation. Elle demandait des nouvelles et coupait son interlocuteur sans qu'il ait pu placer deux mots, babillait comme une gamine pré pubère et battait des cils.

Elle avait été surprise mais aussi enchantée de découvrir Draco Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait bien sur un peu changé depuis treize ans, ayant grandi et pris en charme et muscles. Il était à présent un magnifique et sémillant jeune homme de 22 ans, vice président de la société de son père celui-ci n'ayant pas d'autre héritier, Bellatrix étant stérile.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son installation en Angleterre. Après avoir réglé quelques petites choses il s'était rendu chez la meilleure amie de sa mère, « tante Lily », pour lui présenter ses hommages et croiser Harry ! On ne savait jamais.

La femme était charmante et n'avait que très peu changé, des pattes d'oie aux yeux et des rides de lions s'affermissant. Elle était d'une compagnie agréable mise à part son ton de voix légèrement trop poussé à son goût.

« Il a tellement changé. Tu verrais sa façon de s'habiller ! des pantalons avec les jambes reliés par des bondages, des hauts moulants, même des pantalons en vinyle ! (ndZ : ça se voit tant que ça que je suis allé dans des magasins gothiques aujourd'hui ?) Il s'est fait percer les oreilles dès sa majorité et c'est fait des mèches rouges ! Il porte des espèces de bottes compensées à fermeture en clip métalliques. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Quand je te vois toi, vêtu avec autant de classe je me dis que j'ai sûrement raté quelque chose mais quoi ? »

Elle avait l'air perdue. Draco se demanda pourquoi. Il trouvait le look gothique plutôt cool. Le sien était… et bien classe. Pull en cachemire au col en V, jean noir stretch et chaussures cirées. Sa lourde chevelure était coiffée en un catogan lâche et sexy. Bref il était à tomber et totalement narcissique aussi.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Harry dans sa tenue. Oh, il le verrait bien une fois ! Et puis il était pressé en quoi s'était transformé son ancien camarade de jeux. Et s'il était sexy… Comme il l'avait pensé plutôt, il le verrait bien. En attendant, il avait une envie présente d'aller aux toilettes.

« Je suis désolé de vous couper Tante Lily mais j'ai une envie pressente. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes ? »

Les pommettes de la femme se fardèrent de rose et le blond se demanda vraiment pourquoi.

« Bien sûr ! Celles du rez-de-chaussée ont un problème. Il faut utiliser celles de l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Tu trouveras facilement, c'est indiqué sur la porte. »

Le jeune hocha de la tête et pris congé pour aller soulager sa vessie.

**OoOoO**

Harry s'était empiffré comme un goinfre de biscuits et n'en avait laissé aucune miette. Il avait poussé la musique à fond et se morfondait sur son lit.

Enfin ça s'était avant qu'une envie soudaine de bain moussant brûlant le submerge, lui qui honnissait les bains ressentait profondément le besoin d'en prendre un. Il était donc discrètement sorti de sa chambre, la musique encore allumée pour couvrir les bruits de sa fuite vers la salle de bain.

Il s'était glissé dans la pièce où il avait rapidement fait couler l'eau ayant préalablement versé une énorme quantité de bain moussant à la rose qu'affectionnait tant sa mère, vidant ainsi le pot.

Il avait ensuite quitté ses vêtements, les laissant en tas au sol et s'était allongé paresseusement dans la baignoire profitant de la chaleur de l'eau, se relaxant totalement pour la première fois de la journée.

C'était tellement bon.

**oOo**

Draco montait les marches calmement, se demandant l'identité du groupe qui jouait à l'instant même.

Le rythme et les paroles semblaient agressifs, violents. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'obscure de Dir en grey.

**oOo**

La mousse avait pratiquement disparue.

Il s'était mis sur le ventre malgré l'inconfort de cette position et laissait ses pensées voguer doucement.

**oOo**

Draco arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle d'eau. On ne pouvait effectivement pas la rater étant donné les lettres roses fluo qui l'ornaient.

Il la poussa et fut surpris par une épaisse buée s'échappant de la pièce. Il vit un tas de vêtement au sol, posé en tapon.

Ses yeux migrèrent malgré lui vers la baignoire et ils tombèrent sur un postérieur fort agréable au regard.

Petit, rebondi, blanc et sûrement très doux et très étroit.

Il déglutit. Fasse à lui se trouvaient les fesses de Harry et elles étaient bandantes.

Il resta un long moment à l'observer, sans bouger. Il fallut qu'Harry se retourne pour qu'il réagisse.

Celui-ci aurait pu crier, hurler au tant de chose encore. Il n'en fit rien.

Il fut surpris, bien sûr de trouver Draco Malfoy, vraiment identique à l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui, debout dans sa salle de bain entrain de le mater.

Il le fixa un long moment, le visage inexpressif. Draco était paralysé. Harry était beau à damner.

« Si tu sortais ? Comme ça je pourrais me sécher. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec détachement. Draco faillit rougir mais réussit à prendre sur lui et à se calmer, le temps de sortir de la pièce. Il s'appuya ensuite sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer et souffla un bon coup.

Bon dieu, il n'avait jamais bandé autant pour quelqu'un de sa vie.

Harry Potter était devenu un putain de beau gosse.

**OoOoO**

Harry se sécha rapidement et cintra sur ses hanches fines la serviette humide, n'aimant pas mettre ses vêtements de la journée alors qu'il venait juste de se laver.

Quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte il fut bloqué par quelque chose de lourd qui se dégagea pratiquement immédiatement.

Draco était là, bavant littéralement sur lui mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Le blond fini par lui tendre la main, un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir Harry ! »

Le brun lui sourit en retour et lui serra la main, lâchant ainsi son seul vêtement qui glissa légèrement de ses hanches, laissant entre apercevoir une fine rangée de poil noir.

Draco déglutit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde, il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde ! Surtout il ne-fallait-pas-qu'il-gémisse !

« Moi aussi. Je te laisse parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'attraper froid et d'être obligé de boire « la mixture Lily Evans Potter » à base de foie de morue et de tripes de mouton mixées. »

Le blond hocha la tête, n'ayant pas écouté la moitié de ce que venait de dire son ancien camarade de bac à sable.

Harry disparu donc dans sa chambre et il ne put que s'en plaindre.

**OoOoO**

La soirée qui avait suivit avait été très bon enfant. Pleine de rires et d'anecdotes. Carole avait adoré faire chier son frère devant son « amour de rêve ».

Draco venait souvent leur rendre visite et draguait ouvertement Harry, qui ne le remarquait pas, trop occupé a se morfondre sur sa misérable vie et à imaginer des plans pour se débarrasser de Ron.

Draco lui de son côté, mis à part le fait qu'il faisait tout pour avoir l'honneur de profiter d'un des sourires si rares du brun, essayait de se persuadé qu'il était bien trop vieux pour lui. C'était un peu dur étant donné que Harry était majeur et qu'ils n'avaient que 4 ans de différence.

Donc il fantasmait comme un dingue sur le brun et était perpétuellement frustré.

Attention, il ne faillait pas croire que Harry était insensible à Draco. Il était quand même son fantasme numéro un. (Le seul en fait) il le regardait souvent à la dérobée, l'admirant. Il se branlait aussi bien plus souvent et donc se faisait encore plus charrier par sa sœur.

Il se faisait maints et maints films sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre lui et le blond. Bien entendu, ce n'était que des rêves. Comme si quelqu'un comme Draco pouvait s'intéresser à un pseudo gothique, sortant à peine de profondeurs de l'adolescence.

En bref, ils fantasmaient comme des malades sur l'autre, chacun de leur côté, sans oser se le montrer ou alors avec une subtilité telle qu'on ne pouvait la discerner. Il y avait aussi la case aveugle à jouer, ce qui collait parfaitement à Harry.

**OoOoO**

En vacances…. Il était enfin en vacances ! Merci mon dieu, il allait pouvoir respirer. Il inhala une longue et fraîche bouffée d'air et se relâcha, ravi.

Son sac pendait négligemment sur son épaule à peine recouverte d'un haut résille en laine noire. Il avait mis ses New Rock adorées qui lui avait coûté si cher et un pantalon ultra moulant en vinyle qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. En gros il criait à la terre entière qu'il était gay et qu'il en était fier.

Hermione lui avait même fait une manucure et lui avait souligné les yeux au crayon. Il était à tomber.

Mais il ne le savait pas.

Weasley, lui, l'avait parfaitement remarqué et bavait allégrement devant lui. Il se permettait de le héler comme ça, de le draguer avec une telle outrance que cela dégoûtait la plupart des lycéens. Tout cela parce que son papa était le second du premier ministre et que monsieur venait en Royce au Lycée.

Autant dire que le roux n'avait pas que des amis. En faite, il n'en avait que très peu. Juste des petites frappes tel que les frères Crivey ou encore Justin, un mec totalement malade, prônant la supériorité totale de l'homme sur la femme. Il avait même été convoqué chez le proviseur pour violence sur camarde. L'affaire avait été étouffée parce que Papa qui était sénateur ne voulait pas qu'on sache que son fifils avait plongé la tête d'une pauvre gamine dans les chiottes parce qu'elle avait osé dire qu'elle le trouvait horrible.

Cela faisait bien trois ans que Weasley courrait après Harry. Manque de pot pour le brun, il s'était retrouvé dans la classe du rouquin lors de son redoublement de la seconde et depuis, il ne le lâchait plus. Ce qu'un Weasley voulait, un Weasley l'aurait, c'était le dicton de sa famille.

Sauf qu'il était tombé sur Harry Potter, le garçon qui fantasmait comme un fou sur son ex copain de couche depuis qu'il savait comment se masturber. De plus Harry détestait quand affichait son argent, et le roux ne faisait que ça, croyant l'impressionner. Il lui donnait plutôt de l'urticaire.

Mais Ron ne remarquait rien de tout ça et était persuadé que le brun en pinçait pour lui mais qu'il était trop timide pour le lui avouer. Harry n'aimait certes pas parler sexe à tir larigot mais il n'était pas blanc comme neige. À 18 ans il avait eu quelques aventures plus où moins poussées et certaines des plus appréciables. Mais jamais personne n'avait pris la place de Draco dans son cœur. (ndZ : C'est mimi ! °va vomir° -.-;;)

Weasley, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait pas forcément durant les vacances décida de le héler. Il l'aurait fait de toute manière.

« Hé, Harry, ça te dirais de monter sur ma nouvelle Yamazaki 3000 ? Tout dernier modèle à pression hydraulique idéale pour la vitesse et les sensations forte. Bien sûr, je peux t'en offrire des encore plus intense mais il y a des enfants autour et ça pourrait chauffer leurs oreilles. »

Et il ponctua sa déclaration par un clin d'œil qu'il aurait voulu sensuel et qui était des plus ridicule d'après le brun.

« Ça ira Weasley ! Si je veux me trouver quelqu'un pour me faire grimper aux rideaux je sais où chercher et franchement tu n'es pas concerné. »

Le roux ouvrit exagérément la bouche. Harry ne lui avait encore jamais parlé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi cru. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy !

Alors qu'il bavait sur le postérieur plus qu'avantageux du brun une voiture déboula. Draco en sortit, une paire de lunette fumée sur le nez qui lui donnait un look classe.

Certaines filles bavaient déjà devant lui, alors que d'autres gloussaient et que plusieurs mecs se pâmaient.

Harry lui était surpris de le voir là. Il le trouvait beau avec son col roulé et son pantalon de velours. De toute façon le blond était beau, c'était un pléonasme de le dire magnifique, sexe et tant d'autre mot. Draco était synonyme de perfection.

Il s'approcha de son ami, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Draco déglutit en le voyant. Mon dieu qu'il était beau et sa tenue… Mamamia ! Il n'allait pas tarder à bander.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, histoire de se calmer. Harry était arrivé à ses côtés, beau comme le premier jour de l'humanité. Il avait quelque chose d'innocent dans ses grands yeux verts pourtant Draco ne pouvait imagé qu'il le soit réellement.

Harry continuait à lui sourire, heureux de le voir. Ce genre de sourire qui illumine vaux journées.

« Que fais-tu là ? Demanda le brun, surpris malgré tout de sa présence devant son lycée.

- Je suis venu te faire une petite surprise !

- Vraiment, lui demanda suspicieusement le brun. »

Draco pris un air choqué, puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu me brises le cœur Harry ! »

Et il détourna la tête dignement alors que le jeune Potter pouffait. Il se rapprocha de lui à nouveau et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ami. Celui-ci rougi furieusement, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction.

« Voyons, Draco ! Tu sais bien que je ne douterais jamais de toi. »

Le blond grogna, la tête toujours tournée pour qu'Harry ne voie pas la rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

« Je suis venu t'inviter à manger des crêpes. »

Le visage du lycéen s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Il sauta sur le blond trop content pour se contrôler. Draco rougit encore plus mais était ravi que son idée plaise à son ami. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture qui démarra rapidement.

Derrière eux il laissait un Ron Weasley furieux.

« C'est qui ce conard ? »

Voilà qu'elle était la douce pensée du roux au même moment. Je ne m'arrêterai pas dessus étant donné sa puissance philosophique avancée.

**OoOoO**

Les vacances débutèrent joyeusement. Draco passait presque tous les jours leur rendre visite, apportant des cadeaux où les faisant sortir dans Londres. Harry et lui s'était considérablement rapprochés jusqu'au point de flirter doucement, tendrement.

Tous deux n'ignoraient plus l'attirance que l'autre avait et vice versa. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés mais tout dans leur comportement prouvait leur inclination.

Lily en avait été un peu choquée mais son mari lui avait remis les idées en place. Celui-ci était ravi pour son fils et ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Le reste n'avait pas d'intérêt.

Puis Draco du reprendre le travail. Il vint moins souvent et n'appela pratiquement plus.

Harry se morfondait. Bien sûr il savait que Draco était très occupé, mais ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles le stressait. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas de raison à ce que Draco lui téléphone tous les jours… s'ils étaient petits amis, à la limite…

Et le brun se mettait à rêver. Que serait sa vie si Draco et lui étaient ensemble, en couple ? C'était facile, chaque jour serait un morceau de paradis. (ndZ : joue du violon affreusement faux Que chais mimiche !)

Un jour, alors qu'il se morfondait, soupirant toutes les deux secondes, énervant considérablement sa sœur, celle-ci, passablement agacée, lui déclaré :

« Putain Harry, s'il te manque tant, va le voir à son boulot ! »

Pour une fois, il écouta le doux et charmant conseil de sa sœur chérie et alla rendre visite à Draco. Il avait mis pour cette occasion un short en cuire lui arrivant presque à la base de ses fesses ainsi que des cuissardes follement sensuelles. Sa sœur lui avait coiffé ses cheveux fous, les lui attachant en queue de cheval, quelques mèches tombant sur ses yeux.

Dans la rue on le fixait étrangement, on devait le prendre pour un strip teaser ou autre gogo dancer. (ndZ : Mely p) d'autre bavaient devant lui ou alors il y avait les bornés du trou du biiipp qui se récriaient. Mais Harry s'en moquait, il allait voir Draco.

Il arriva enfin devant la Malfoy Corp, après quelques sifflements, insultes, gloussements et autres preuves et marques d'intelligence. Il eut de la chance, l'accueil était désert. Il pu donc entrer sans trop de mal.

Il se souvenait que Draco avait dit travailler au dernier étage, dominant Londres et pouvant profiter de la vue imprenable dont-il profitait. Il se glissa donc dans un des ascenseurs que comptait l'entreprise et appuya sur le chiffre 36. L'engin s'éleva rapidement, lui faisant bourdonner les oreilles.

Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Draco à sa vue. Il serait sûrement ravi. Du moins il l'espérait. Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant qu'il faisait trop groupie acharnée. Ce n'était franchement pas son style.

Enfin, il arriva à destination, l'ascenseur s'arrêtant assez brusquement. Il se dirigea un peu au pif dans le couloir, cherchant ou pouvait se trouver le bureau de l'homme de sa vie. L'endroit où il se trouvait était plutôt sombre, les murs peint en gris et une moquette beige foncé le décorant.

À un moment il entendit la voix de Draco. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de lui. Un sourire fendit son visage et il se dirigea là où la voix semblait s'élever.

Draco était debout, adossé à son bureau, les deux mains posées dessus. Un homme, plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs, long, le style classe se tenait entre ses jambes, remettant en place une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Quelque chose se brisa en Harry quand il vit l'homme déposé un baiser sur les lèvres du blond et celui-ci ne par le repousser. Ne semblant même pas surpris.

On venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. Il se recula, le visage perdu, douloureux. Puis il se mit à courir, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui s'amoncelait dans ses yeux.

Draco ne l'aimait pas. Draco ne le désirait pas. Ou alors comme substitut de cet homme. Cela faisait mal, si mal.

Il entra à nouveau dans la machine de fer, une larme coulant sur sa joue rose.

**OoOoO**

Draco soupira. Il repoussa doucement Blaise qui le regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Blaise, je sais que c'est ta façon de réconforter les gens mais vraiment ce n'était pas indispensable.

- Si, tu as retrouvé la force de grogner. »

Le blond émit un grognement et secoua la tête, désespéré.

« Tu es irrécupérable ! Que penserait Luna si elle savait que tu as embrassé ton meilleur ami ?

- Elle me demanderait si cela a été bon. »

Le blond éclata de rire. Il était vrai que la copine de Blaise Zabini était un peu étrange mais vraiment agréable.

« Ah ! Tu ris, enfin ! Je me demandais quand je te verrais le faire à nouveau.

-Je ne suis par en pleine déprime Zabou ! Se moqua gentiment le jeune Malfoy.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda le jeune italien.

-ça te va tellement bien Zabou, Luna l'a tellement bien choisi. »

Son ami se contenta de lui envoyé un regard noir.

« Alors, que va tu faire Dray ? »

Le blond souffla à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas Blaise, sincèrement je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je suis fou de lui au point de le demander en mariage. Mais et lui ? Il me désire, certes, mais il est jeune, il voudra voler de ses propres ailes. Il me quittera tôt au tard et je ne pourrais le supporter. Je ne veux par bousiller sa vie Blaise, elle est trop importante à mes yeux. »

Son ami secoua la tête.

« Si tu ne lui demande pas Dray, tu ne le saura jamais. C'est à lui de te le dire, pas à toi d'imaginer ! Draco, tu es le tombeur de Washington, tu ne vas pas avoir peur du garçon qui a sucé ton doigt quand tu avais quatre ans ! »

Draco grimaça.

« Je t'ai raconté ça !

- Eh oui ! J'espère que tu me raconteras aussi toutes les nuits de débauches que tu passeras avec lui, déclara le brun, l'œil gourmand.

- Et si je dis à ta future femme que tu fantasmes sur moi et Harry dans un lit elle me dira ?

- Qu'avoir l'esprit ouvert sauvera le monde. »

**OoOoO**

Harry errait depuis des heures, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait. Il était perdu, désespéré, comme mort. Son cœur semblait ne plus battre. C'est à peine s'il sentait pulser son pou. Il avait froid à l'intérieur. Il tremblait.

Certains hommes avaient essayé de l'aborder mais son regard vide les dissuadait rapidement, le prenant pour un fou. Autour de lui les maisons s'étaient enrichis. Ça puait le fric comme sa sœur le disait souvent.

« Ça pu le fric car dès qu'on regarde un peu plus en profondeur on voit que c'est sans saveur. »

C'était là sa phrase exacte. Et c'était vrai. Toutes les maisons qu'il voyait étaient de parfaites maisons de poupées bien nettoyées, parfaites, faisant devanture de magasins.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Draco habitait dans ce quartier avant. Il y venait souvent avec sa mère pour y voir « tante Narcissa. »

Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, une porte s'ouvris à la volée, celle de la maison la plus voyante et un roux costaux au vêtement voyant, couru à sa rencontre.

Ron Weasley avait été agréablement surpris de voir Harry de le fenêtre de sa chambre, semblant perdu. Il devait chercher sa maison.

En plus il avait une tenue…. Mmmm, une tenue à tomber, rien que pour lui.

« Harry ! Je suis si heureux de te voir. »

Le brun le regarda, étonné, surpris de le voir là. Le roux, profitant de son état de choc (il devait vraiment être trop beau), passa un bras sur la taille fine de son camarade.

« Je savais que tu craquerais, continua t-il, sensuellement, ou du moins il le croyait. »

Il l'embrassa, violemment, meurtrissant les douces lèvres du brun dans un baisé censé être charnel. Étrangement Harry se laissa faire. Il ferma même les yeux.

Et ci c'était ça la solution ? Les bras du roux.

**OoOoO**

**Un jour plus tard. **

Carole lisait aussi tranquillement que possible son livre sur les carpes japonaises. Il fallait dire que sa mère chantait en repassant et que ses oreilles souffraient horriblement. Et puis, quelque chose la préoccupait. Elle était inquiète. Elle était réellement inquiète.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle s'en mêler ? Son frère était majeur après tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Quoi, qu'elle se posait des questions. Il fallait être franchement dérangé ou vouloir vraiment perdre sa virginité pour se promener comme il l'avait fait hier…

Elle souffla et reposa son livre, décident qu'il était impossible de lire quand sa mère essayait de chanter You can leave your hat on de Joe Cocker. Elle eut d'ailleurs énormément de chance d'entendre la sonnerie de l'entrée.

Rapidement elle alla ouvrir. Étrangement sa mère stoppa net son essai musical quand elle reconnut le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Derrière cette même porte se tenait Draco Malfoy, resplendissant en jean et en chemise. Il tenait un bouquet de fleur à la main et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Salut Cab ! Ton frère est là ? »

La jeune fille grimaça, se demandant comment annoncer _ça_ au blond. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

« Nan, Harry n'est par là. Il …. Il est en rendez-vous. »

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, interdit. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Rendez-vous ?

-Ouais, match de catch. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Même moi qui ne suis pourtant pas romantique je pourrais trouver un endroit mieux que ça pour un premier rendez-vous en amoureuuuuxxx. »

Elle mit sa bouche en cœur et battit exagérément des cils. Draco lui respirait à peine. Harry était à un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous amoureux.

« Il sort avec quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il, la voix blanche. »

La jeune fille le regarda, l'air compatissante.

« Nan, il joue le con et ça va lui retomber dessus. Son soi-disant petit ami se nome Ron Weasley et c'est un imbécile notoire. Il lui course après depuis près de deux ans et Harry le méprise. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il a cédé, je n'en sais rien, le coupa t'elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'hier, il est revenu avec le titre vachement honorifique de « trou à Weasley n°6 ». Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il devait passer te voir à ton travail. Quand je l'ai questionné à ce propos il n'a rien voulu me dire. C'était étrange, comme si ça lui faisait mal. »

Draco était perdu. Harry sortait avec ce Weasley. SON Harry sortait avec un con.

« Tu sais où ils allaient après le match de catch Carole ?

- Ils allaient dans le superrrbbbbbee restaurant qu'est le Ritz à Londres. »

Draco parti en furie, la remerciant rapidement. IL n'était pas question qu'on lui prenne Harry alors qu'il s'était décidé à lui avouer son amour.

Nan, il n'en était par question.

**OoOoO**

Harry était très gêné. Tout autour de lui était cher et ouvragé. Lui il portait son haut en mailles et son pantalon baggy. Les serveurs le regardaient comme s'il était un détritus et ça le rendait fou. En plus Weasley ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, étant trop occupé à s'entendre péter.

C'était la pire soirée de sa vie. Il n'avait pas pu placer un mot et se laissé embrasser par le garçon comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée gonflable. Il haïssait réellement Weasley et se demandait bien pourquoi il avait pu imaginer oublier Draco dans ses bras.

Il n'oublierait jamais Draco. Même si cette pensée lui faisait mal elle le réconfortait. Il n'y aurait que Draco. Rien que Draco.

Il soupira discrètement alors que Ron s'enfilait son cinquième verre de double Whisky. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux. Il regardait Harry comme s'il était son dessert. C'était d'ailleurs l'heure de celui-ci.

Lentement il remonta sa main le long de la cuisse fine et musclée du brun, celui-ci frissonnant d'horreur. C'était comme une grosse limace. Il n'aimait par le regard du roux, pas plus qu'il n'aimait sa main sur lui.

« Ron, on devrait y aller, tu ne te sens pas bien. »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il avait placé sa main sur sa fermeture éclaire et essayait de l'ouvrire. Heureusement il était bien trop bourré pour le faire.

Ce qui effrayait Harry c'est qu'aucuns des serveurs ne semblaient décidés à ce bouger le cul. C'était donc ça être riche et influant ? Avoir le droit de tout faire, les autres fermant les yeux ? Il haïssait cela. Il voulait vomir. La société était pourrie.

Il s'apprêtait à hurler, sentant la main du roux se faire plus présente quand elle disparue d'un coup. En faite, il régnait un grand silence dans la pièce.

Quand Harry leva la tête il vit Draco, tenant la main de Ron dans la sienne, menaçant de la lui briser, le visage crispé de haine. Cette fois si les serveurs se bougèrent. Ils lui demandèrent de lâcher Monsieur Weasley.

Le blond le fit, le regard dangereux. Weasley le fixait avec un air mauvais.

« Tu vas regretter ce geste mon salaud ! On ne s'attaque pas à un Weasley impunément. »

Draco éclata d'un rire jaune.

« C'est fou comme j'ai peur mon choux. Weasley hein ! Mais t'es de la merde comparée à ma famille mon petit ! Jamais ton père n'osera s'attaquer à un Malfoy. »

Le nom laissa un froid dans la pièce. Lucius Malfoy. L'homme le plus important d'Angleterre. Non, personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui.

« Je te revois t'approcher d'Harry raclure et je te jure que je te le ferai regretter. »

Le 6° fils en pissa dans son froc tellement le ton de voix était dur et implacable.

Le blond se saisit de la main de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé, le visage figé de stupeur, et l'amena avec lui.

Il le traîna sans grande difficulté jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'installa puis alla se mettre à la place du conducteur.

Il démarra rapidement, roulant sans savoir où il allait, juste pour rouler.

Harrysc'était « réveillé » mais ne disait rien. Il regardait les rues, les maisons défiler, le regard perdu, embué de larmes.

Draco souffla, se demandant comme si prendre. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, Harry prenant la parole :

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu n'étais pas avec ton brun ? »

Draco eut un air perplexe, quelques instants puis il comprit. Harry avait vu Blaise l'embrasser.

« Ce n'était ce que tu crois Harry.

- Ca ne l'est jamais, siffla t-il. »

Draco arrêta ça BMW tout à côté d'un champs, ils avaient quitté Londres depuis près d'une heure.

Il regarda sérieusement l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux :

« Ça n'est par ce que tu crois parce que je t'aime, toi et que Blaise à la fâcheuse habitude d'embrasser les gens pour les consoler. Personnellement il n'y a que toi que je veux embrasser. »

Harry n'en croyait par ses oreilles. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était trop beau, bien trop beau. Il rêvait, il allait se réveiller et tout recommencerait.

Mais il sentit bien les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, les emprisonnant doucement, faisant glisser sa langue dessus. Il sentit la nuque du blond sous ses mains et ses mèches blondes glissant sous ses doigts.

Son haut fut bien enlevé et jeté sur la banquette arrière, son fauteuil fut bien réglé de façon a le faire s'allonger et Draco lui fi bien un suçon, le marquant à lui.

Ses gémissements, feulements et cris se répercutèrent bien contre les parois de la voiture. Il hoqueta quand il sentit la langue de son blond glisser le long de son sexe, plus doucement que ses amants précédents.

Une main caressait ses cuisses ouvertes, offertes alors que l'autre s'occupait de ses testicules, tendrement.

Celle-ci dévia doucement vers son entrée alors qu'il gémissait. Un doigt entra en lui, il hurla « je t'aime ».

Le manège se répéta quatre fois, Draco continuant de le sucer. Harry tremblait de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fous.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose ; avoir Draco Malfoy en lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Oh dieu… qu'il aimait le blond.

Alors qu'il allait jouir le blond le retira de sa gorge et alla l'embrasser encore, passionnément.

Les doigts s'en allèrent ensuite, vite remplacés parce quelque chose de plus gros. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur mais supplia son amant de continuer.

Les mouvements de hanches se firent fou, faisant trembler la voiture. Les cris, leurs odeurs leurs sueurs emplissait le véhicule.

Ils hurlaient leurs amours, ils faisaient l'amour.

Harry s'était accroché à Draco comme s'il s'agissait de son âme. Il pleurait, des larmes d'amour.

Puis ils se raidirent tous deux, se laissant emporter dans le monde du plaisir absolu.

Après avoir repris leurs respirations, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, se murmurant des mots d'amours. Jamais nuit n'avait été plus belle.

**OoOoO**

Des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre dans la salle de travail. Un homme poussait, le visage rouge, éperdu de douleur. À côté de lui se tenait son mari, lui tenant la main, l'encourageant, les yeux emplit de fierté.

Ils allaient avoir leur petit bébé, leur petit amour.

Draco déposa un baiser sur le front trempé de sueur d'Harry.

« Va y chéri, tu vas y arriver. Je t'aime. »

Le bébé arriva en même temps que ses trois mots si beaux. Après qu'il ait été lavé, mesurer, pesé et qu'on lui est fit passer les tous premiers tests on le donna à ses parents.

Ils le regardaient tous les deux avec amour et adoration ce tout petit être rose, aux yeux fermés à l'air si fragile.

Harry tendit la tête et embrassa son époux.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent…

**Feuille** : (surgissant de nul part) Tu nous fait quoi là ! C'est un UA ! Pas de magie !

**Zoo** : Merde ! Mais si je peux par leur coller de bébé, je ne peux pas faire de fin typiquement guimauve ! Bon, je vais trouver un substitut.

**OoOoO**

**10 ans plus tard (fin réelle) **

Harry jouait avec une toute petite fille aux joues roses et aux yeux noisette. Candy avait un an et faisait le bonheur de ses parents : Carol et Dean Thomas. Harry la gardait de temps en temps pour aider sa sœur.

Il avait toujours aimé les enfants. C'était le seul point noir de l'homosexualité. Les enfants.

Mais bientôt Draco et lui auraient leur bébé à chérir. Leur petit amour.

Ils avaient adopté Liam, un petit laotien de deux ans. Il allait arriver dans deux jours. Tout était prèt dans leur appartement. La chambre, les habits, les ustensiles. Tout.

Il ne manquait plus que leur fils. Leur enfant.

Harry sourit et fit un gros câlin à sa filleule. Celle-ci rigola. Draco observait la scène de loin, le cœur léger. À leurs deux annulaires brillait un anneau en argent.

THE END !

Oh ♥☻♣♣♠○◘♦☺♦•5◘ (c'est une censure !) J'ai fini ! °-° J'AI FINI !

**Merci** mon dieu, petit jésus, bouda, à **toutes** les **personnes** qui mon aidés et soutenue ! Je vous aime !

**Merci** à **Badangel666** d'avoir corrigé mon fautes !

**Merci** à la **musique** qui m'a aidé à tenir !

**Merci** à **Anne Roumanoff** sans qui je serais morte !

**Merci** à **vous** d'avoir lu cette chose !

**Merci** à **ceux qui vont mettre un petit ou grand commentaire** ! °-°

**Merci** !

**Umbre**, j'espère que cela t'a plu ! ;)

Zoo†


End file.
